Aromatic carbonate resins are well known thermoplastic resins which, due to their many excellent physical and chemical properties, are used as thermoplastic engineering materials. They exhibit, for example, excellent properties of toughness, flexibility, impact resistance, and optical clarity. However, while possessing many advantageous mechanical and chemical properties these aromatic carbonate resins, due to their relatively high melt viscosities, are generally somewhat difficult to process. This is particularly true for aromatic copolyester-carbonate resins.
It has now been discovered that aromatic carbonate resin compositions can be provided which exhibit improved melt flow, i.e., improved processability.